


What's Yours Is Mine

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: The Family's Business [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Sub!John, Sub!Sam, Weecest, bottom!John, daddycest, dom!Dean, jealous!Dean, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have an agreement. Sam belongs to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fitting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Making It Better Just hit 100 kudos so I thought it was about time I posted the next part.

Dean was not happy. It had been a _very_ rough day. It all started so nicely, he didn't see it coming. He got up, he had breakfast, and he walked Sammy to school before heading off to his own classes.

He was flirting with a tall blonde, Amy, at her locker. She was feeling bold hidden behind the tall locker door. She put her hand on Dean's thigh and her eyes widened when she felt something hard there. Dean winked and she giggled, but Amy wasn't stupid. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the butterfly knife she'd felt there. Amy shook her head at him, but she was still smiling. Dean thought he'd found himself a real winner. Then, the vice principal rounded the corner. Dean snatched the knife away, but he couldn't get it in his pocket fast enough.

Amy's face went pale and she gave him an apologetic look as he was escorted to the office.

Since they couldn't get a hold of his father and Dean was new to the district, they chose not to expel him which was the standard punishment for carrying weapons at their school. He was suspended for one month with probation upon his return. Not that it mattered. Since Dean didn't have an available parent to come retrieve him, he wasn't allowed to leave the building. So, his knife was confiscated and he was sent back to class with the added bonus of one hour's detention.

When he finally made it back to the motel, he came in the door to find _this_. Sam was sitting on the table, his legs hanging on either side of John's. John was kissing him so hard he practically had to hold the boy up. Sammy was moaning into John's mouth with his little fingers curled around his daddy's neck.

So, his father couldn't answer the phone when Dean needed him, but he _could_ spend all day kissing Sammy. _Dean's_ Sammy.

Dean kicked the door shut without taking his eyes off his father. Sam jumped right off the table and the both of them looked at Dean.

Just when John thought he was doing his best to respect Dean's claim over Sam, he goes and messes it all up. Dean looked at John was his jaw clenched. He looked mad enough to punch his father in his little brother kissing face and that never lead to anything good.

“Dean,” Sam said intending to smooth things over, but the look he got stole his voice.

Dean stormed past them into the bathroom. The warm water of the shower did little to calm his boiling blood. He thought about storming back out there, bending Sam right over that stupid table, and making it _very_ clear who Sammy belongs to. They'd talked about this and all three of them had agreed. Sam was Dean's. He'd expected his father to respect that as he said he would.

When he was finally calm enough to breathe regularly, he shut the water off. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

The scene he found on the other side of the door, caught him off guard. In fact, it was so far from expected, you'd need a hyper drive just to make that kind of leap.

John was naked. Completely naked and kneeling on the floor. He kept his eyes on the floor as Dean came out of the bathroom and he didn't say a word. As soon as he was over the initial shock, Dean looked around the room for his brother. He found him sitting, fully clothed Dean noted, at the head of their bed. He smiled sheepishly as Dean looked at him.

“We thought this was the best way to make it up to you,” Sam said. “Dad took what was yours so, tonight you can have Dad. If you want.”

It wasn't just a peace offering, it was penance. He looked back at his father who was finally looking up at him from under his eye lashes.

“You're really okay with this?” Dean asked disbelieving.

John nodded. “Yes.”

Dean's head spun for a moment. He couldn't be more thrilled. The thought of his father under him, _submissive_ just for Dean. The towel around his waist did little to hide his erection.

Of course, it wasn't only John who needed to be punished. Sam wasn't some mindless puppy lapping at the hands of anyone who offered him affection. No, Sam knew better. He'd let John kiss him and touch him however he wanted and without Dean's say so. John took what was Dean's, but Sam gave it to him. Dean knew just how to punish them both.

Dean stood, looking down at his father. “You're going to do as I say. If you absolutely can't continue, you'll say 'impala'. Understand?” John nodded. “That goes for you too, Sam.” Sam bit his lip and nodded as well.

Still looking at his brother he said, “Get naked.” Sam jumped off the bed and starting pulling his clothes off.

He turned back to John. “On the bed. All fours.” John hurried just as fast as Sam to situate himself in the middle of the bed on his hands and knees.

“Alright, Sammy. Sit up against the head board,” Dean ordered the second Sam was finished. Sam looked at him curiously as he did as he was told. 

Dean retrieved the bottle of lube from John's bag. He'd thoughtfully picked up a fresh bottle the day before and Dean couldn't have been more thankful. He knelt at the end of the bed behind John and ran a hand over his father's ass making him shiver. “Now, you're gonna suck Sammy off while I open you up.”

Sam shifted excitedly. He was surprised Dean was going to let John touch him again. Dean felt a little shiver of glee at the excitement on his brother's face. If only he knew what Dean had planned.

John lowered his head between Sam's legs and lapped at his son's cock. Sam bent his knees and spread them as wide as he could, giving John lots of room. He licked over Sam's balls and sucked each one gently until Sam started to harden.

Dean coated his first two fingers in lube. He ran one finger teasingly around the rim of John's hole. He pushed gently, teasing more than stretching, never getting more than a knuckle in. When he saw Sam's toes curl into the sheets and heard a soft moan, he shoved his finger all the way in, deep as it would go. John moaned around Sam's cock as Dean fucked his finger into him fast and rough. Dean smirked knowing he'd timed it just right when Sam yelled as the vibration of John's throat surrounded him.

“You better not cum, baby boy,” Dean cautioned. “Nobody cums before I say so.”

Sam whimpered and gave his brother puppy dog eyes over their father's shoulder. Dean just shoved a second finger into John and watched Sam fall apart under his mouth as John groaned.

Sam panted and dug his fingers into John's hair. His hips rocked and John took it all without once gagging. John swallowed around Sam's cock and the boy screamed. “Please, Dean!”

Dean watched him writhe as he worked three fingers in and out of John's ass. “Nope. Not yet, Sammy.”

John took pity on the boy and slowed down a bit, but he didn't stop completely. Dean allowed it. It would mess up his plan if Sam came without permission. He'd have to stop to punish him and then start all over.

Dean kept stretching John's hole nice and loose. He rubbed his fingers over his prostate until his cock was hard and dripping onto the bed. Once he was loose enough, Dean worked his fingers inside of him a bit longer, just because he could. Then, he coated his dick in lube and lined himself up with his father's hole.

He closed his eyes and pushed in slowly, feeling every inch he took. John gasped, pausing in his assault on Sam's cock just to breathe. Dean bottomed out and a second later, John took Sammy's dick back into his mouth. The boy keened and looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

“Cum, Sammy.”

Sam screamed and his back arched away from the head board as he came in his father's mouth. John swallowed most of it and licked the rest off of Sam's abdomen. Sam giggled as he came down from the sharp high.

“Holy shit, dad.”

John smiled at his son. Dean shoved his head back down between Sam's legs and gave him a sharp slap on the ass with his free hand.

“I didn't tell you to stop.”

John went back to licking Sam's cock. Sam groaned and squirmed, but he didn't move away, much as he wanted to.

“Please, Dean. It's too _much_ ,” he whined.

Dean snickered. “You wanted dad's attention so bad. Now you're gonna get it.”

“Dean, _I'm sorry_ ,” he pleaded as John sucked his oversensitive cock down his throat.

“Yeah, baby boy. You will be.” He licked his lips and started fucking John, slowly. He wanted to draw it out, but he was already pretty worked up watching Sam. The boy was squirming and whining. He was so fucking pretty like that. Dean could see tears forming in his eyes as he whined. He couldn't hold out any longer. 

He picked up the pace, ramming his father's ass, nailing his prostate.

“God, Dean,” John groaned.

“Yeah take it, Dad. Just take it.” Dean kept pounding into him hard enough he'd leave bruises on his hips.

“Son, I'm gonna...”

“No you're fucking not,” Dean growled. He reached around to John's front to grab the base of his cock. “You're not fucking cuming.” He leaned down close to get right in John's ear. He didn't want him to miss a single word. “You take from me, I take from you. Understand?”

John's voice was deep and forced and a bit pained. “Yeah, son.”

Sam's eyes met his. “Sammy's mine.”

“Dean,” Sam whined. “Can I- I'm gonna- _Dean_!”

Dean laughed. “You gonna cum again, Sammy? Daddy's mouth too much for ya?”

Sam looked out of his head with pleasure. He was trying so hard not to cum and he was certain he wasn't gonna make it. He was too sensitive and John's tongue on the underside of his cock was too good. His whole body tingled. 

“Please,” he gasped.

“Scream for me, Sammy. You can cum now, little brother.”

Sam screamed loud enough to make their ears ring as he came, calling out his brother's name in one long shrill sound.

Dean came at the sound of it. Buried deep in John's ass, he came good and hard. So hard he thought he might pass out.

Sam was unconscious when Dean regained control of his head. He pulled out of John who rolled onto his back panting and shaking with need. Dean was amazed by his self control. Dean rearranged Sam so he was flat on his back with his head on the pillow so he wouldn't wake up with a sore neck.

“Please, son. Can I?” John asked. His voice was rough and he was covered in sweat.

Dean shook his head. “Not tonight.”

John nodded his acceptance. “I'll just go shower.”

“Make it a cold one. And grab me a towel for, Sammy, would ya?”

John handed Dean a damp towel and disappeared to his shower. Dean got Sam clean up and laid down next his brother. He wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him close. John found them both curled up together, asleep, when he left the bathroom, still irritatingly hard, but more manageably than before. At least Dean forgave him.


	2. Hitting Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what got Dean suspended.

Since Dean wouldn't be in school until they moved on to the next hunt and John didn't want Dean sitting around doing nothing all day, John sent Dean on a supply run. He handed the boy two-hundred dollars and a long, quickly written list of things they were low on. Dean was pretty bummed that he wouldn't be spending the day lounging on the couch watching tv, but John told him he could take the Impala and Dean's mood turned right around.

He hit the hardware store first. He picked up sharpening stones, several brass rods, and a breech brush. At the grocery store, Dean ignored the curious looks of old ladies as he roamed the isles. It took him an uncomfortably long time to find everything, but he didn't make his way to the check-out until he found every last item on the list.

The cashier looked at him strangely. Dean wasn't sure what all the strange looks were about, but ignored them and paid for the supplies. He loaded it all up in the impala and drove back to the motel.

Dean did his best to carry everything inside in one trip, but ultimately failed and resolved himself to two trips. He kicked the bottom of the door three times, his arms full of grocery bags. A few seconds later, Sam opened the door.

“Hey, Sammy.” He set the bags down and rubbed his wrist where one bag had dug in too hard.

“Is there more?” Is all Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah.” 

Sam didn't say anything. Didn't even offer to help. Dean retrieved the last of the bags, feeling no less confused as he locked up the Impala and went inside.

Sam closed the door for him and stood in front of it with his arms crossed as Dean set the last bags on the floor.

“Where's dad?” Dean asked his petulant little brother. He started digging through the bags trying to sort through everything. Food in one pile, hunting supplies in another, and so on.

“He went out,” Sam said sharply.

“Without the Impala? Why would he do that?” Dean stopped his sorting to look at his brother.

“Because I asked him too.”

Dean frowned. “Why would you do that?”

Sam stepped closer and looked at his brother with tight lips. “He listened to the school's messages this morning. He told me _why_ you got in trouble.”

Dean shrugged. “I got caught with a knife. So what?”

Sam suddenly seemed much larger than he had before. “You got busted with a knife trying to impress a girl.”

“Yeah, and? I flirt with girls all the time.” Dean tried to play it off like it didn't matter, but he knew it did. He knew he should apologize or something and he wasn't sure why it bothered him to admit he was in the wrong.

“ _And_?” Sam snapped. “ _And_ , Dean? If I can't so much as kiss _dad_ , someone we both agreed to be in a relationship with, why is it you get to go around hitting on random girls?”

“It's not like that-”

“Bull! I'm a kid Dean, not stupid. If you're flirting with them, you're kissing them, touching them.” His knuckles curled into tight fists.

Dean ran a hand over his jaw. “I wasn't gonna touch her, Sam.” His voice was almost soft, almost an apology.

“Get on the bed.”

Dean blinked. He could almost feel the words swimming through his brain trying to find reason behind them. Dean shook his head to clear it.

“What?”

“Get. On. The bed.”

“Sammy what-”

Sam didn't tell him a third time. He grabbed Dean's left arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing him forward and turning him so he fell onto his knees at the end of the bed.

“I might be yours, Dean, but you're mine too. You don't get to run around flirting and kissing girls at school.”

Dean didn't move or try to get away. He just let Sam pin him down. “I didn't think it was a problem for me to flirt-”

“So you're still kissing other people?” Sam tried not to sound upset, but his voice broke.

Dean hadn't meant to hurt his brother. He didn't think it was a big deal for him to act the same way he always had and he realized that meant he hadn't thought about Sam.

He let his head drop against the bed. “I'm sorry, Sammy. I don't know what I was thinking.”

“You will be sorry, _baby boy_.” Sam reach around Dean to unzip his jeans and start working them off his hips.

Dean thought about standing up and walking away. He thought about telling Sam he was old enough to do whatever he wanted and it wasn't up to Sam who he kissed. But he didn't say any of that. He thought about his brother and he realized, he belonged to Sammy. He should have realized sooner.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He shifted so he was laying with his weight on his arms with his ass pushed up in the air. “Go ahead, Sam. Punish me.” He shivered when his bare ass met cool motel room air.

“I'm going to,” Sam said unfalteringly.

Sam's hand was small and he wasn't large enough to put any real force behind his hits. After a few swats, Sam was more frustrated than Dean was.

“Wait, Sam,” Dean stopped his brother from swinging his arm again before he could hurt himself. He climbed off the bed and onto the floor where Sam had dropped his jeans. He pulled the belt from the loops and held it out to his brother.

“Are... are you sure Dean?” Sam just looked at him never reaching for the belt. On a few scattered occasions, their father had felt the need to hit them with his own belt. Sam remembered the pain and humiliation of it all and it left him feeling angry and hateful. He wasn't sure he'd ever learned anything from it other than that he couldn't be entirely truthful with his father at all times. He didn't want that to happen between him and Dean.

“Yeah, Sammy. I'll let you know if it's too much alright?”

Sam took the belt from him. “Okay.”

Dean got back into position. Sam doubled the belt over and held it in one hand. He bit his lip and brought the belt down against Dean's ass. He hadn't put much force behind it out of fear of really hurting his brother. He wanted to punish him, not beat him.

“Come on, Sam. I'm not gonna break.” Dean wiggled his ass enticingly.

“Shut up, Dean. This is your _punishment_.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Then make it hurt. Remind me who my ass belongs to. Make sure I don't go chasing after pretty skir- ow! That's it, Sammy.”

Sam wasn't afraid to hurt him anymore. Now he was angry all over again. He wanted to leave marks. He wanted to write his name in welts across Dean's skin. If anyone tried to touch Dean, he'd feel the ache of Sam's strikes and he'd remember who he belonged to. He'd remember it for a long time if the belt in his hand had anything to say about it.

Sam fell into the rhythm of the _whoosh, thwack_ of the belt. Every few hits over the same spot would make Dean grunt and Sam would move to a different spot until that was red, too. Dean's hands were wrapped around the comforter tight enough to rip right through the cloth if he pulled the wrong way. He worked to breathe evenly and calmly, letting Sam get what he needed and feeling absolved himself. 

Sam didn't drop the belt until every inch of Dean's ass was red and hot enough to make a wood stove envious. Finally, the belt smacked onto the floor and Sam knelt down on the bed beside Dean. He rubbed a gentle hand on Dean's back. Dean took a few slow, calming breaths and let Sam soothe him. After a few minutes, he sat up on his knees and looked at his brother.

“It'll never happen again, Sam. I promise. I'm all yours.”

Sam pulled him over a kiss. “How's that feel?”

“Soft and warm and kinda tingly.”

Sam rolled his eyes but he smiled. “I meant your ass.”

“Oh, yeah. About the same only burning hot and painful.”

Sam hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. He came back with two tiny bottles of hotel lotion. He sat back down beside Dean.

“It's no aloe vera but it should help.” He dumped a third of the first bottle into his hand and, as gently as he could, started rubbing it into Dean's sore skin. He hissed when Sam's hand touched him. Sam almost apologized, but he felt Dean earned this. 

It took almost the entirety of both bottles to cover Dean's skin. Dean never complained, but he squirmed and hissed when Sam touched the parts that were the worst.

Sam was about to declare the job done and insist Dean let him make dinner when he caught a glimpse of Dean's hardness arching toward his stomach. Carefully, he slipped his hand around Dean's waist and gave his cock an unexpected stroke.

Dean yelped and jumped, turning to face his brother. “What the hell, Sam!”

Sam smirked. “Guess I'm not the only one that likes getting spanked.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“You're the bitch tonight, Dean.” Sam stalked toward Dean, pushing him backward with one hand.

Dean looked more excited than anything else. Even when his fire red ass hit the bed. He rocked his hips against the bed and moaned. His head fell back against the pillows.

“Damn, Dean,” Sam murmured. He jumped off the bed and pulled his own clothes off while Dean ground his ass against the mattress. Little sparks of pleasure pain crackled up his spin.

Sam got back on the bed and straddled his brother. His knees worked to hold his hips in place. He leaned down to kiss his brother as one hand searched for the bottle of lotion. Sam nipped at Dean's bottom lip and ran his tongue along the inside of his lip. Dean sucked on the end of Sam's tongue as his hand found the lotion. He screwed the top off and dumped the last of it into his hand while Dean's tongue traced over every inch of his mouth.

Dean moaned when Sam's hand wrapped around his cock. Sam rutted against his brother, his hand not big enough to cover them both. Dean reached down to grab Sam's cock. They held their cocks together and rutted against each other as they shared gaspy, wet kisses.

John rolled his eyes as he entered the room. This was not at all what he'd expected to come home too, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. He felt he needed to take the time to teach Sam that punishment isn't usually well reinforced with sex.

He closed the door gently and slid off his coat. He sat in a chair near the door and watched his boys moaning and grinding against each other. There was lotion and precum all over their stomachs and hands. Sam's neck and face were flushed a deep pink. Dean was looking a bit warm himself, but he never blushed as hard as little Sammy.

John slowly unzipped his jeans, one tooth at a time, so he wouldn't disturb them. He pulled his cock from his briefs with a silent sigh. His head fell momentarily against the chair only to look up again at the messy, writhing boys in front of him. He still hadn't cum the night before or even the next morning and the simple touch of his hand was almost enough to set him off. 

Sam reached up to grab Dean by the hair. He pulled his brother's head back and to the side, baring his neck to his teeth. Dean moaned and gasped his name. John bit his lip to keep silent.

Dean yelled his brother's name as he came. Sam bit into his neck cumming with him. Sam rolled onto his side and they kissed again. John could have gotten off just watching them kiss, but them they paused to look at each other with heated eyes and Dean saw John over Sam's shoulder.

“Dad!” he said surprised.

“Don't stop on my account,” John said stroking his cock. 

Sam turned around to see him sitting with his legs spread wide, cock in one large hand. “Then who would take care of you, daddy?”

“Hmm, daddy can take of himself if you pretty boys just keep touching each other.”

“You mean like this?” Dean slid his hand up from Sam's hip to one perky nipple to rub and pinch the pink bud.

Sam moaned. “Or how about this?” Sam reached behind Dean to grab his ass. Dean pushed back against Sam's hand and moaned. “Wanna see what I did to Dean's ass for being a slut?”

John nodded. “Show me, son.”

Dean turned around and bent over to show John his red, welted ass. Sam rubbed the sore flesh with one hand.

“Damn, Sammy. You gave it to him good didn't ya?”

Sam licked his lips and precum ran down John's cock and over his fist. “You could use some help huh, daddy?”

“You wanna suck, daddy, baby boy?”

Sam bit his lip and looked at Dean. Dean turned around and looked at Sam. “Go ahead, Sammy.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow and smiled devilishly, communicating silently with his brother. Dean grinned back and they both turned to face their father with predatory looks. They crawled across the bed and onto the floor like feral cats to kneel on the floor between their father's feet. With perfect synchronization, they leaned forward and licked John's cock from root to tip on either side. John's head dropped back with a groan.

He looked back down at his sons. “So pretty, boys. That's so fucking good.” He ran each of his hands through their hair.

Their tongues licked over the head of his cock and across each other. John shuddered and came, spurting cum across their faces. He watched them lick each other clean as he so very slowly came down.

“Egh.” Sam noticed the gooey mess all over his stomach and hands.

Dean looked at his own messy self and at their bed. “Looks like we're all sleeping in dad's bed tonight.”

“After we shower.”

Dean gave him a wicked look. “Me first!” He bolted for the bathroom beating Sam to the door by a mere second and locking the door.

“ _Dean_ no fair!” Sam banged on the door. “Open up.”

Dean laughed raucously inside the bathroom.

“Dean, share with your brother!” John yelled.

“Yeah, Dean. Share!”

The locked clicked open and Sam went into the bathroom. John heard the water spray and the boys laughing. He undressed and climbed into bed and slept until cold hands and wet hair woke him a few minutes later.

“Love you, Dean, dad,” Sam whispered.

“Love you, Sammy. Love you dad,” Dean whispered back.

“Love you boys,” John said getting an arm under each of them and pulling them to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreation.tumblr.com)


End file.
